


Kommst du, wenn ich dich rufe?

by fengjiang0220



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Depression, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengjiang0220/pseuds/fengjiang0220
Summary: 原文的简介：Prinz Rudolf geht in seinem Leben durch die Hölle bei Hofe. Seine Verzweiflung wird immer größer, und eregt schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit eine alten Freundes. Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, den Prinzen seiner düsteren Gedankenwelt zu entreisen, dann er...概括起来就是 命中注定的悲剧。
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kommst du, wenn ich dich rufe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054119) by [Princeofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing). 



> 译者笔力有限，德语水平也有限。  
> 有条件的还是看下原文，地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054119  
> 随缘居和lofter也有这篇翻译，可以直接搜标题。  
> 授权在原文最后一章的评论里有。

Chapter 1

鲜红的血液在苍白的皮肤上缓慢地流淌着，与浅色的华盖形成了迷人的对比。

如此的奇妙，流失那一点儿红宝石色的粘稠液体就可能令人虚弱。尖锐的金属撕开了他的皮肤，带走了血液，只留下了迟钝。张开的手指无力地伸向床幔，殷红的血液染满了他的手。

漆黑的夜晚，奥地利的王储躺在他的床上，一只手伸向空中，双眼注视着从那细长伤口缓慢渗出的血液。那把银色匕首被遗忘一旁，无声地见证着一切。

这次伤口很深，比以往任何一次都深，白衬衫上露出大块大块的深红色血斑。 鲁道夫的手臂越来越重，但他仍举着，他沉闷地注视着他的生命之源一滴一滴地流逝。

他希望，他能感受到什么，如果他割得足够深的话。然而现在留给他的只有空虚。最近如此频繁，好像一个人能感觉到的所有情感早已离开他了，他的身体变成了一个没有灵魂的躯壳，也无法主动产生什么情感。他太累了，鲁道夫数了数他度过的二十载春秋。他从没有享受过王子本应该有的轻松生活。随着他的长大，情况还愈发糟糕。

他孤独一人。没有人对他感兴趣。他从小就不得不忍受宫廷里的军事演练。他对父亲只是再一次地失望，而他疯狂，是因为自私的母亲从来没有关心过他。如果他在童年时期就不幸离世，也不足为奇，他仍能活到成年才令人惊讶。

那天晚上，鲁道夫和他父亲见了面，不到五分钟的时间父亲就把他赶了出去。弗朗兹无法理解他儿子的革命思想，他那过时的帝国主义理想导致了人民的日益动荡。 若不是皇帝足够警觉，他多想在门口就挑起内战。

白痴！ 他不明白！ 没有人理解！

鲁道夫的手臂开始颤抖。 然而，他没有感到疼痛，只是沉闷。 多么奇怪，他可能无法再长时间地举起手臂了。

这位年轻王子的思想开始变得沉重，仿佛它们与鲜红色的血液一起从狭缝中流出一样。 他多希望自己不再醒来。

但是，失血可能不足以杀死他，最坏的情况就是，仆人会在第二天找到他，并告诉他父亲他做了什么。 这个想法，在短时间内设法渗透到了鲁道夫模糊的意识中，并唤醒了他的恐惧。 如果弗兰兹知道了，他肯定会震怒。对于皇帝来说，这真叫人失望。 他那软弱无能的儿子，甚至无法自杀。

如果鲁道夫还有最后的力气的话，他会笑出来。

皎洁的月光冲破云层，银辉透过窗户洒进王子的卧室。 他手臂上的血滴像红宝石一样闪烁，阴影似乎伸展开并融合成了畸形的黑色轮廓。 房间变冷了。

几天以来，鲁道夫第一次能感觉到那隐藏在所有麻醉和痛苦之中的恐惧。

一定有什么地方不对。

“啊，我竟然也能感到痛苦，虽然人们看不见。”

那声音就像带毒的蜜糖，谎言总是由金线编织而成。

鲁道夫颤抖着，用他最后的力气将头转向一边。

有人站在房门的阴影里。高挑修长，披着一身夜色。即使在黑暗中，也可以看见他长长的金色卷发，还有一张如此美丽的脸，美得夺人心魄，让人怀疑这只是日渐萎缩的精神世界的一次幻想。

陌生人从黑暗中缓缓出现，幽蓝的眼睛注视着王子。

这太混乱了，以至于无法确定他是否真的看到了那个陌生人，还是早就陷入了鸦片和失血造成的幻想世界。但是，即使是他最疯狂的谚妄，也无法创造出这位夜间访客所散发出的寒冷和胁迫感。

眨眼之间，那个陌生人就站到了王子的床边，拢住了他伸向高处的苍白手指。仅是摸到的皮革就让鲁道夫发抖。

“你是谁？你怎么到这里来的？”他的声音太微弱了，以至于他都害怕陌生人听不到他的声音。

“那是不是意味着您不记得我了，我的小王子？”

当另一只手越过鲁道夫手臂上裂开的伤口时，他的声音在黑夜中响起，手套发出深红色的光。

鲁道夫在他的掌下再次战栗。这很新奇，而且很危险，但是在某个地方……却又很熟悉。

“我……认识你。”他轻声答道。 “我们彼此认识，不是吗？”

“很好。”湛蓝的眼睛凝视着受伤的年轻人，眼中闪烁着光芒。“我很久以前告诉过您，小王子，如果您要我，我就会来的。您应该早点呼唤我。”

金发男人几不可查地点了下头，指着血迹斑斑的被褥和那件浸透了的衬衫。

“看看您造成的混乱。如果想死亡，直接呼唤我会更快些。”

鲁道夫呆呆地望着他的客人，想知道他想告诉他什么。然而，这名访客没等王子反驳，而是用修长的黑色手指悠然地捂住了他流血的手臂。

“这还不足以杀死你，”他的声音略带嘲讽，“你已经流了很多血，但是如果你真的想死，就必须更深一些。然后开始更高一点。您看到动脉开始的地方了吗？在那里。”

鲁道夫对陌生人的话不寒而栗，手臂上的轻缓触摸也彰显着他的存在。 内心的惶恐越来越强烈，他突然清醒地意识到，那只有几英寸的皮肤保护了他免受死亡。 像被打了一记耳光一样，他那饱受折磨的灵魂被拽了回来，随之而来的是手臂上的灼痛。

起初，鲁道夫欢迎这种感觉，渴望的痛苦也比这种沉闷，无助的空虚要好。尽管如此，这位年轻的王子还是缩回了手臂。

陌生人笑了。

“哦？很好，”他点点头，仿佛鲁道夫说了些什么。下一秒，金发男人就坐到了床的边缘，抚摸着王子的额头。 鲁道夫颤抖着。 这是一种安慰的姿态，是父母给予他们恐惧的孩子的那种感情，是他的父母从未给过他的。

“把你的胳膊伸过来，”陌生人打破了沉默，“然后脱掉你的衬衫。这里太乱了，如果不处理你的伤口，你很快就会昏倒，你肯定不希望任何人看到你这么虚弱的样子。

鲁道夫的胸膛里爆发出一小股愤怒的火花，他想斥责，他想辩驳，他根本就不是什么弱者，尽管事实显然对他不利。

“乖孩子，”他回答，好像听到了小王子的想法一样。

鲁道夫不记得那名陌生人如何帮助他摆脱了那件破烂的衬衫，然后将其撕成条，开始绑住那只受伤的手臂。 最终，金发男人脱下了他的黑色手套，露出修长的苍白手指，鲁道夫在他冰冷的抚摸下颤栗着。

陌生人微笑着。

“你是谁？”鲁道夫再次问道，这一次他的声音有些恐惧，“我认识你，但我仍然不知道你是谁。 我好像很久以前就梦到过你。但这不可能。”

“哦？ 小王子，为什么不可能呢？”金发男人现在已经包扎好了他的手臂，低头看着这个年轻人。 “为什么我不可能是您梦里的人呢？眼下您困惑的头脑无法为您提供任何其他解释了。 我是梦境的编织者，或是您狂热头脑里的恶魔，但最简单的就是，您将视我为朋友。”

冰冷的视线毫无顾忌地滑过王子的脸，似乎陌生人想从中找到什么。

“除了朋友，”金发男人终于继续说道， “谁会在半夜来找您，为您消除痛苦。 您在黑暗中孤身一人。 即使我离您那么远，我都能感觉到您的绝望，您的自弃。 小王子，您为什么要那样做？”

别人可能还会说些不理解或不赞成的话，也许听起来只是出于陌生人的好奇，甚至是出于兴趣。鲁道夫不记得他上次从另一个人听到这个问题是什么情况了。也许他对这个问题给出了诚实的答案。

“我想阻止它。”他轻声低语，仰望着对方冰蓝的眼睛，就像一个溺水的人抱紧了树干。 “我只是想阻止它。”

“您的生活，小王子？”

“不。”鲁道夫微弱地摇了摇头，“我想这……这没什么可停止的。我什么也感觉不到。好像我的灵魂早已死了，一切都是空的，灰色的，没有未来。我原本希望痛苦能唤醒我，但是越来越难了。”

从王子苍白的唇边传来一声轻叹。能够与人谈论所有的这些事情，这真是令人欣慰。从小到大，这大概是他第一次向别人倾诉。

“太年轻了……太糟糕了。”陌生人的声音充满遗憾。 “这个世界难道必须要依靠您才能正常运行吗？您的绝望足以使您丧命。”

鲁道夫试图去理解访客想告诉他的事时，他突然睁大了眼睛。

“你……是死神吗？”在任何其他情况下这都是一个荒谬的问题，但是从来没有像现在这样合适。

“小王子，你猜到了，不是吗。你能感觉到我周围的寒冷。”

死神的手穿过了褐色的头发，这次停在了年轻人的额头上。手指很冰，但是比预期的要柔和得多。鲁道夫发现，自己并不希望被他带走。

“你是来陪我吗？”绝望的年轻人几乎喘不过气来。鲁道夫心底感到一丝恐惧，这是最后的抵抗了。他拒绝接受生命就这么简单地终结，尽管这是多么的自然。他只希望结束这种麻木，迟钝的感觉。但是他想立即死吗？鲁道夫无法回答。

“今晚我不会带走任何人，”死神带着嘲笑的笑容宣布，“我们都知道你还没有准备好和我一起走。你还想继续活着。如果现在就把你带走这不公平。而且你也很害怕。”

“谁说我还没准备好呢？！”鲁道夫固执地反驳道， “我不怕你！”

“哦，不吗？”蓝色的眼睛闪过一丝威胁，下一秒，鲁道夫就被推回床垫上。他的访客用身体将年轻的王子压在枕头上，并随意地将被遗忘的匕首从床上捞了起来，以一种几乎充满爱意的姿势抵在鲁道夫的喉咙上。

当鲁道夫抬头看着他上方的金发时，感觉好像有什么在吞噬他的血液。他从未见过如此美丽又如此恐怖的东西。

死神在他耳边低语：“所以，我的小王子，”死神向前倾去，一缕金色的卷发像可怕的光环一样勾勒着他的脸。冰冷的匕首还沾着鲁道夫手臂上的血，被用力地压在他喉咙柔软的皮肤上。

“如果你真的想死，这个微小的动作就足够了。 我向你保证，我不会回避。 往前一点，你的床明早就会被鲜红色浸透。死后就能改变你的生活了。快动手吧！ 我的王子，我等着。”死神最后的话语令人心生畏惧，比任何武器都更恐怖，包括他喉咙上的匕首。

死神过于前倾了，几乎把他的全部重量都放在了王储身上，两人之间的距离如此得近，以至于他都应该能感觉到对方的呼吸了，如果死神有呼吸的话。他的目光像是一个潜伏的捕食者。

鲁道夫像猎鹿一样被猎人的脸迷住了，他凝视着死神，无法动弹。 异常的亲密关系令人困惑，这听起来很荒谬。 躺在这里，去迎接死亡是多么的恰当，眼前是美丽的死神，喉咙上有银色的匕首。

“我是这么想的，”金发男人终于低声说道，然后减轻了压在王子脖颈上的力度，“你不想死，不是真的想死。 您只想停止痛苦。”

死神近乎悲伤地看着鲁道夫，并放开了他。本能地，王子的手向前抓去，将死神的身体定在了原处。后者挑起了细弯的眉毛。

“请留在这儿。”王子的话在意识到自己在说了什么之前就从嘴里溜了出来。“我不希望你离开。你的靠近给了我慰藉。”

自他到访以来，死神的眼里第一次出现了惊喜。他看了鲁道夫很久。然后缓缓地向前倾去，掠过仍搭在鲁道夫的喉咙上的刀片。下一秒，他轻柔地将嘴唇印在了王子的额头上，这触感让王子忍不住颤动了。

“哦，我的小王子，”死神喃喃道，他的声音像电流般窜过鲁道夫的脊柱。他的话语听起来有着世上所有的向往，悲伤和痛苦，他说：“我一直在你身边。当你需要我时，就呼唤我，我会来的。”

当金发男人终于像只猫一样平稳地从床上起身时，鲁道夫仍在发抖。死神用冰冷的手捧住了他的脸，王子正睁大眼睛看着他。

然后死神随意地从床罩上拿起匕首，他的眼里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。

“最好还是我把它带走吧。 在我下次拜访之前，我们都不希望你再做任何蠢事了，对吗？ 我的王子，现在睡个好觉，我相信我们很快就会再见面的。”

死神最后对他笑了下，深深地看了他一眼，然后就迅速从房间里消失了，正如他出现。

他留下了精疲力竭的王储，和那些令人困惑的想法与感受。

鲁道夫在死神探访之后无法确切地说出发生了什么。实际上，他只能确定一件事：自己想再次见到他。他想再次看到死神。尽快。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

鲁道夫站在开阔的阳台上，俯瞰着这座城堡，有辆马车在崎岖的路上颠簸着前行，后面跟着数十名骑手在吹着响亮的军号。

距离死神来访已经有几个星期了，鲁道夫从未想过，自那以后他的生活会有好转。当然，他还是会经常感到难过。有时，他会被恐惧占据，在床上躺上几个小时，无法起来，有时又来回地玩弄着迷人的刀片。但是他内心深处的空虚感消失了。慢慢地，情感又回到了他寒冷而空洞的身体里，使他的思想和灵魂逐渐远离危险的深渊。但是，这并不是件好事。他已习惯了痛苦的陪伴，一旦被唤醒，他就无法退缩到以前保护他的壳子里。他很少有其他情绪，就像简短的笑声或罕见的乐事。大多数时候他都在悲伤和恐惧中挣扎，不过，痛苦以及短暂的幸福至少能证明他还活着。即使挣脱困境对他来说太过艰难，鲁道夫也不准备放弃。他还没放弃。只要他心中的火焰仍燃烧着，他就不会让自己陷入黑暗。

他得感谢死神。

当鲁道夫在死神拜访后的早晨醒来时，他曾以为昨晚不过是一场梦。他曾以为他那饱受鸦片摧残的头脑使他陷入了混乱的幻想中，并向他展示了他最渴望的东西：一个愿意听他说话的人。

直到鲁道夫发现了酸痛的手臂和血迹斑斑的床单。他感到非常恐惧。还有匕首，那把美丽，锋利，致命的匕首，也不再躺在他的床上，而是消失在那位莫名其妙的访客身上。

死神真的与他同在。残酷的死神，嘲讽他却又救赎了他。

鲁道夫仍然不敢相信。但他又无法解释死神的出现，更不能解释他的行为。这样一个美丽，强大而永恒的造物在深夜造访只是因为他？费尽心思地只为了安慰他？这真是荒谬至极。鲁道夫一想到这件事，脑袋就嗡嗡作响。

他只是茫然地将目光再次飘落到了马车上，马车现在已经拐进了庭院，声势浩大地驶向了大门。实际上，他现在应该等在那儿，但他没有。几分钟之内就会把她娇嫩的脚踩在地上的那个女人，对他来说就像街上的卖花姑娘一样熟悉。他甚至不确定她是否还能认出他。茜茜在过去的六年中不断地旅行，这还是她第一次到访Wienerhof。他不知道为什么，只知道不是因为他。

皇后的到来令他五味杂陈。自从他记事以来，这位美丽的皇后就被谣言和传说包围着，一个比一个陌生。许多人钦佩她，也有人讨厌她，还有人说她是个疯子。伊丽莎白在他的童年时代就像一位遥不可及的女神，美丽，骄傲，不可亵渎，大理石雕像一般。他惊讶地抬头看着她，只不过是希望他那无法靠近的天使般的母亲会俯下身来见他。她可能会给他一个难得的微笑，或者像别的母亲一样，用手抚摸他的头发。

他不记得是什么时候他意识到了伊丽莎白对他不感兴趣。 那时他一定还很小。 即使他记不得确切的时间，他也知道伴随他成长的痛苦是从那里开始的。

有时，鲁道夫想要恨他的母亲，因为她毁了他的生活。 他想恨她，恨她的无闻不问，恨她的高不可攀，恨她的自私自利，更恨无论多么的努力，他都无法接近她，他永远都做不到。

但他仍克制不住地幻想着，也许伊丽莎白哪天会将目光转向了他呢。 他瞧不起自己，承认自己的软弱，他的愿望无非是失败的证明。他内心住着的那个胆怯男孩仍没有放弃幻想，他做不到对自己的母亲漠不关心。

当院子里的马车门打开时，鲁道夫转过头。 他现在不想见到他的伊丽莎白。 一想到她冷漠的目光会落在他身上，会一如既往地不带丝毫温情，他的内心就被恐惧填满了。

一股无助的愤怒袭上心头，王子正准备转身回到他的房间时，突然注意到了院子的角落处有一个阴影。

年轻的王子立刻停住了脚步。 他那笨拙的手指不自觉地抠着面前的栏杆，心也瞬间停跳了一拍。

隐在白蜡树绿荫下的死神，正远远地看着女皇的到来。 他在风中飘扬的金发，苍白匀称的脸庞在深色木材的背景下清晰可见，就像雪中的血迹。 他的蓝色眼睛似乎在注视着伊丽莎白，这使鲁道夫感到胃一阵抽痛。 当然，死神的出现是因为他的母亲。 就像其他人一样，一切总是因为他的母亲而发生。

正当他痛苦的时候，死神突然抬起了头，锐利的目光与他撞在了一起。鲁道夫无法将视线移开，死神那双冷酷的冰蓝色眼睛似乎能看透他的一切。死神的脸上露出了一个奇怪的表情，就好像狮子在犹豫现在就扑倒羚羊还是继续耐心等待。

鲁道夫感到全身都无法动弹，更别说转头了，所以他别无选择，只能接受对方的打量。过了一会，死神那苍白而丰满的嘴唇弯出了一个狡黠的微笑。

鲁道夫甚至没发现皇后的随行人员都已经消失在城堡中了，大概他已经僵硬地站在栏杆前近半个小时了，他的全部注意力都给了树下的那个男人。

死神以一种随意的姿态举起了手，朝着敞开的阳台门示意。

鲁道夫一时很困惑，无法做出回应，但是当死神再次重复这个手势，这一次更加明显时，鲁道夫慢慢地转过身，他迈着颤抖的双腿，离开了阳台，他猜不透死神的想法。

鲁道夫刚回到他的卧室，就听到他身后传来轻轻的喀哒声，阳台的门自己关上了。还没到傍晚，但他的房间里已经黑得出奇，而且温度似乎比他离开前下降了几度。

鲁道夫迟疑了一下，自觉地慢了下来，转过头去看书桌，那儿是午夜黑影最暗，最长的地方。在看到随意地坐在椅子上的黑衣客人时，他知道他会见到谁。

“你好，小王子。”死神笑了，那双闪烁着不祥的眼睛盯着他。“本来我要等你呼唤我，我才会出现，但是我们灵魂的无声尖叫常常比我们的声音大得多。你不介意我不请自来吧？在我看来，你那小小的心灵正不停地忍受着无法倾诉的痛苦。你是想立即告诉我，还是只有刀子才能让你张嘴？”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

“你来干什么？”

鲁道夫看到死神坐在他的椅子上时，不知是出于害怕还是生气，他的声音都有些颤抖。好像所有因母亲的归来激起的矛盾情绪还不够恼人一样。现在，死神还亲自出现在他的房间里，一切变得更加复杂了。

“为什么你那么不高兴，我的小王子？”死神嘲讽地问道，然后往后一靠。“你不应该为你那么珍重的母亲的到来感到高兴吗？”

“ 嗤！” 鲁道夫愤怒地将头转向一边。不到两分钟，谈话的主题已经变成伊丽莎白了。他能期望什么？ “如果您对我母亲的归来非常感兴趣，那么您应该像其他所有人一样去找她！我不明白你为什么要来找我！我不过是伟大的皇后的影子，一颗隐藏在月球背后黑暗中的恒星，永远都无法被太阳照耀。我什么都不是！”鲁道夫控制不住自己的嗓音。他握紧的手开始抖动，胸膛剧烈地起伏。他从未这么大声地说出来过。他又能对谁说？没有人会听他的。

泪水已经涌出了眼眶，但他并没有意识到。它们遮住了他的视野，像细小的珍珠一样从他的脸颊上滚落了下来。 它们是满怀愤怒，绝望和无助的眼泪，为残酷的世界，被毁掉的童年和那颗脆弱得无法适应残酷的宫廷生活的的心。

房间中的另一个男人无疑注意到了他的眼泪，鲁道夫恼怒地转过身去，一只手靠在床柱上，以免失去平衡。 他无法面对那些过于强烈的感情，鲁道夫感到自己要向他们屈服了。

过了一会，一双冰冷的手将他扶了起来。 当他抬头时，死神就在眼前。他的手握住了鲁道夫的肩膀，他的目光像夜空一样深邃。

他们只是望着彼此，王子与死神，前者脆弱的生命可以瞬间被后者终结。死神的面部表情发生了变化，一丝愤怒从他眼中闪过。

“疯狂就流淌在你的家族血液中，小王子！你自己选择躲在她的阴影中，即使你的母亲都不在身边。我认识那个女人已经足够久了，在她身边呆了半个世纪了，并且多次试图引诱她，我能确定：你是多么像她，就像是盛开在同一灌木丛上的两朵玫瑰！但是，茜茜的心早已硬若磐石，自私得好像一切都以她为中心，但你仍保持着纯洁。她曾经是那样天真而富有同情心，我那时以为我的心都被她偷走了，而你就像当时的她。但是与她不同的是，您保持了同情心。如果强大意味着扼杀一个人的所有感情的话，那么伊丽莎白是比你厉害。然而正是这些感情让人类与众不同。在这方面，小王子，你远比她优越。”

死神的话像是在他身上点燃了一根火柴，鲁道夫盯着对方的眼睛，试图理解死神刚刚说了些什么。他认为自己比皇后还优秀吗？他曾以为自己爱伊丽莎白吗？死神可以爱吗？多么荒谬的想法。他的头已嗡嗡作响，眼泪仍在灼烧。他多久没哭过了？鲁道夫不记得了，那一定是很久以前了。

死神的手仍扶着他，正当鲁道夫沉思的时候，死神不经意地伸出手来为他擦拭脸颊上的咸泪。 鲁道夫被皮革冰凉的触感弄得一个激灵。

“可怜的小王子，”死神喃喃地说道。

声音中没有往常的讽刺； “即使是最美丽的玫瑰，也无法在漂亮的爬山虎的阴影下生长。”

鲁道夫用力地咽了下眼泪。 他突然痛苦地意识到他们靠得太近了，危险却又令人着迷。那太疯狂了。

“你为什么在这里？”他的嘴唇颤抖着。 “我不明白为什么偏偏是我。 你并不总是拜访...破碎的灵魂，是吗？ 那你想从我这里得到什么？”

“如果我知道，我就不会在这里了。”死神迅速地说道，“是的，我不经常去拜访某人，直到我遇到了伊丽莎白。你身上有些东西，小王子，一些令人着迷的东西。您可能会因为自己的感情而鄙视自己，但正是这些使您如此有趣。你如此压抑的情绪……那么多未流出的眼泪……那么深的伤痕……哦，顺便说一下，手臂怎么样了？”

鲁道夫对死神的话比以往都感到困惑，他卷起衬衫的袖子并慢慢将其推上去时，并没有做出回答。王子脆弱的浅色皮肤上只有被几乎愈合的伤口，他小心翼翼地把它藏了起来。

死神用裹在手套里的指尖轻轻抚摸着他苍白的皮肤，直到它们最终停在他的动脉上。鲁道夫的全身都在颤抖。他的一部分本能告诉自己这是多么的危险，然而又感觉很熟悉，就像之前已有过无数次的亲密接触了。他灵魂中那微小的，莫名的部分希望死神能脱下手套，用裸露的手指触摸他。

就在这时，死神的视线从王子的手臂移开了，脸上露出了笑意，仿佛他听到了鲁道夫的想法一样。王子正准备缩回他的手，但是死神以闪电般的速度抓住了他的手腕，并紧紧地握住。“放开我！”鲁道夫咆哮道，他本不想这么粗鲁。但对方给他造成了极大的混乱。他从未遇到过如此迷人而致命的生物。 或者说，如此美丽。

“那我为什么要这么做呢，我的小王子？”死神戏谑地问道，并猛地拽过鲁道夫的手腕，将他扯得更近些。 “你那么害怕做什么？”

“我才不怕！”王储迅速回答，意识到他听起来就像个叛逆的孩子。“我受不了别人耍我！ 我周围已经有足够多的人试图戏弄我了！”

鲁道夫下一秒就知道自己说错了什么。眨眼间，死神脸上的笑意就变成了愤怒。鲁道夫都来不及反应，就被推倒在了床上。死神跪在他身旁，以无法反抗的力度将他的手腕压在了枕头上。

“那么，我正在耍你，小王子？”冰蓝的眼中不怀好意，“我，现在陪着你，擦干你的眼泪，只要你呼唤我，我就会来，我是这座残破城堡中唯一认识到你有多特别的人，我就只是在戏弄你？

鲁道夫完全迷住了，凝视着他上方那张美得不真实的面孔。他的怒气刚升起来就很快消退了，只剩下恐惧和惊讶。*

“我不是那个意思。”他终于用微弱的声音低语道。 “我只是不明白你在我身上发现了什么。我太弱了。”

“你有一颗善于感知的心，比任何人都要敏感。令人无法抗拒。”死神的声音听起来有些遗憾。金发男人犹豫了一下，好像在权衡什么，然后用奇怪的语气问道：“小王子，你目前正在寻找什么？我可以感觉到您的灵魂很痛苦，但是我不知道该如何像治愈受伤的手臂一样治愈你受伤的灵魂。你需要什么？”

“我只想分心。从这个世界上分心。不光是这个皇宫使我发疯。通常，我脑子的想法就像是会追着主人咬的狗。我想逃避自己，即使只是片刻。”鲁道夫无意识地说着，他甚至不知道自己到底是什么意思。

“分心，是吗？”死神脸上的忧虑随着他的话消失了，取而代之的是一抹狡猾的微笑，“好吧，我亲爱的小王子，我能让你分心。”

说完死神就俯身向前，吻住了鲁道夫。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

死神的吻让鲁道夫都不知道该如何回应。 当然，他亲过别人，一些熟人，主要是女孩，有时是男孩，他曾短暂地从亲吻中寻求安慰。 但是从没有哪个吻像现在一样让他沉醉。

死神的嘴唇并不是想象中的冰冷，而是温暖，柔软和甜蜜，就像是诺言，鲁道夫不自觉地加深了这个吻。他的身体和灵魂所渴望的都得到了慰藉。

他头脑中仍保留理智的一小部分，正试图阻拦他。和死神接吻可不是什么男孩们的普通冒险，他能感觉到自己正游走在天堂与地狱之间。王子用尽最后一丝力气不让自己陷入诱人的黑暗中。

死神突然退后了一点，“你想告诉我些什么，小王子？”他声音就像裹了蜜糖一样。

“呃，我不是说这种分心。”鲁道夫能感受到自己嗓音的嘶哑和脸颊的潮红，“那……那是不对的。” 这些话就像是舌尖上的痛苦背叛。

“嗯？那你是希望我离开？”死神挑了挑眉，并松开了手，像是准备起身。

“等等！”鲁道夫还没反应过来，他就已经紧紧抓住了死神的手腕。

死神的脸上露出了笑意，“现在想让我留下了吗？”

鲁道夫以防备的姿态拍开了他面前的手。

“天哪，你都快受不了！”死神仿佛被逗乐了，将手从他的脸上移开。“小王子，你的道德感在这里多么的不合时宜。 毫无疑问，我不会伤害你的。”

“我不在乎你是否伤害了我，我只是不想最后发现连你也骗了我。 我不想再出现在您的名单上了。我受不了了！”

“小心点！”死神的语气中带着威胁，当他再次被按在枕头上，无法动弹时，鲁道夫无法抑制内心的恐惧。 死神的脸近在咫尺，那道锐利的目光像是把他钉住了。

“我可以向你保证，鲁道夫。”死神在他耳边轻声道，“我永远都不会耍你，我永远不会骗你，当你呼唤我时，我永远都会来，我向你保证。 你对我的意义远比你能想到的要多， 否则我现在不会在这里。”

鲁道夫的最后一丝抵抗就像是阳光下的冰一般融化。他放任自己躺回到柔软的床上，汲取他唇上的温暖。贪婪的，近乎绝望的，王子回应着死神的吻，就像一个溺水的人坐在沉没的船甲板上，紧紧抓住他可以抓住的最后的救命绳。当死神开始悠然地探索王子的身体时，他的手指也快速地掠过死神修长的身体和衣服。

他的吻变得更加热情，欲火席卷了全身。汗水从额头上滑落，在死神的抚摸下，身体也微微颤抖。王子早已沦陷在他的掌中，扯开了自己的衬衫。

金发男人充满挑逗意味地慢慢用牙齿扯下手套，手指在年轻男子的裸露皮肤上游走。他感到自己都要喘不过气了，死神的手穿过了他的头发，使他落入另一个吻中。

一波强烈而又陌生的情绪像纯净的火焰一样淹没了他的整个身体。一直伴随着他的痛苦和怀疑逐渐隐去，变成了模糊的幻影，此时此刻，除了死神的触摸，别无他物。

王子开始用颤抖的手脱下金发男人的外套，然后是衬衫。被黑色衣物裹住的皮肤是如此苍白和完美，以至于没有哪个人类能拥有。鲁道夫近乎敬畏地感受着肌肉的线条，激起了死神的一声轻叹。

金发男人给了他一些时间来探索他那美得不真实的身体，但他渐渐感到不耐烦了，就将鲁道夫的手腕压过头顶，按在了柔软的羽绒被上。

死神苍白的嘴唇贴近他的耳边，轻声诱惑道：“今晚，我的小王子，你将不再属于这个世界，一直困扰着你的痛苦也将消失。今晚，你将属于我，我不会夺走你的生命。你是我的。 ”

年轻的王子放弃了思考，任由金发男人覆在他身上。

随之而来的是漫无尽头的亲吻，鲁道夫伸出双手拥抱那甜蜜的痛苦。死神知道王子需要什么，他的灵魂向往什么，他把想要的都交给了他。在那个晚上，他不必是奥匈帝国的王子或是著名的伊丽莎白的儿子，他可以放手把自己讨厌的控制权交给一个带领他穿过黑暗的人，就像一艘迷航的船找到了发光的灯塔。

鲁道夫一直希望这一夜从未结束。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

鲁道夫都忘了他上一次睡得这么安稳是什么时候了。只有在绝对的黑暗中他才能入睡，即使如此，他疲惫的头脑也很少能够休息。夜复一夜困扰着他的噩梦太混乱了，他的恐惧也太真实了，他根本无法逃避。

那晚不一样。

鲁道夫枕在安稳的臂弯中，一夜无梦。清晨洒下了第一缕阳光，死神起身并穿好了衣服，王子都没有醒来。死神犹豫了一下，他的手轻轻地拂过王子苍白的脸颊，然后消失了。鲁道夫几个小时后才醒来，马上就中午了。

这位年轻的王子在耀眼的阳光下慵懒地眨了眨眼睛，试图回想起前一天晚上发生的事。他感到少有的轻盈，整个人都放松了，好像他肩上从小就承担起的负担被人卸下了。发生了什么？  
记忆逐渐回笼，就好像有人在他肚子上打了一拳。鲁道夫感到整个房间都在旋转，他又躺回了床上，揉着太阳穴，前一天晚上的事情全涌进了脑海。

他和死神做过了。

他，鲁道夫，奥匈帝国的王储，伟大的伊丽莎白之子-和死神发生了关系。 这可能是这世上最危险狡猾的生物，他根本就不受世俗道德的约束，他甚至能威胁到整个国家。他都做了什么？！

他以前从未如此的粗心大意过。他竟然把自己毫无保留地交给了最危险的敌人，屈服于他允诺的慰藉与宁静。最糟糕的是，如果有下次，他仍会这样。

即使靠睡眠补充的能量像新鲜的泉水一样流过鲁道夫的身体，他也清醒地知道自己永远也躲不开死神。他的一部分将永远是听话的木偶，控制他的线就缠在死神的手上，在他的身上留下痛苦痕迹的冰冷手指上，他仍能感觉到皮肤上的触感。

鲁道夫心脏在胸膛里有力地跳动着，仿佛它想检验新生命的极限。即使这位年轻的王子了解他参与的游戏有多危险，他也不后悔。他早已沦陷了。他无法理清想到死神时的那种感觉，它们太过矛盾，令人生畏。他无法面对。  
不过，鲁道夫可以肯定的是：他还不准备放弃。他从死神的怀抱中获得的安慰和力量给了他新的动力。这听起来很矛盾，但死神使他拥有了为生命而战的力量。

现在不是他死的时候。

奥地利现在动荡不安，人民饱受父亲的顽固的折磨，如果他什么都没尝试就死了，他会受到谴责。只要没斗争过，他就不会放弃。

鲁道夫下定了决心后，就跨过床缘，寻找仍然散落在各处的衣服。 大多数衣服都被扯坏了，所以他不得不寻找新的。

这位年轻的王子刚刚穿完衣服，敲门声就打断了他的思绪。  
“进来。”

“殿下？”一个年长的仆人站在门前。 “陛下请您出席迎接伊丽莎白皇后归来的宴会。”

他的恐惧又回来了，年轻的王子不知道再次见到母亲时是否会再次感到恐惧。他永远走不出的阴影，他永远无法依靠的皇后以及从未爱过他的母亲。但是没过一会儿，那种恐惧消失了，他冷静下来了。他不再是个小男孩了，伊丽莎白无法操纵他的命运。最重要的是：他不再孤单。年轻的王子准备好去面对他的家人了。

“那只是个宴会。”鲁道夫唇边含着苦涩的笑容宣布道： “好的，父母的愿望就是我的命令。我会在那里恭迎我尊贵的母亲。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

为了迎接伊丽莎白，城堡装饰得如此繁杂，鲁道夫都快认不出了，尽管他都在这里庆祝过无数的晚会了。金色的闪闪发光的花环像无数的小蛇一样沿着墙壁扭曲着，桌子在异国风味的菜肴的重压下都弯曲了。整个大厅都充斥着各种形状和颜色的花篮，与精心打扮的客人争相斗艳。皇帝花了不小的代价来迎接他的妻子。

鲁道夫站在舞池的边缘，他的目光在大厅中徘徊。

这个腐朽的宫廷是多么颓废和空虚，一群互相看不上眼的人在那里高谈阔论，他们浮夸的笑声，虚情假意的社交礼仪，年轻的王子可以打赌他们并不在意皇后的回归。很明显，他们在这里只是为了畅饮，在迷幻的夜晚中消磨他们单调的，毫无意义的时间，宫廷中的流言蜚语能为他们空虚的生活带来一丝乐趣，不过他们也会很快忘记，就像忘记嘴里的酒的味道一样。

这样的宴会不过是鲁道夫痛苦的宫廷生活的缩影。要是有人问起，为什么绝望一直与他相伴，那么这个大厅就包含着所有的答案。

鲁道夫恼怒于贵族的堕落，过了一会儿他才将视线移开，开始寻找今晚的主角，尊贵的皇后。他已经看到他的父亲了，弗朗兹罕见地板着脸在与一些老贵族交谈，他看上去也很憔悴。这肯定很奇怪，在经历了多年的争执之后，仍让他的妻子重返宫廷，特别是鲁道夫目前还不了解父母之间的情况。年轻的王子几乎要同情他的父亲了。

他的目光再次穿过五颜六色的人群，寻找着伊丽莎白。他在寻找那群每时每刻都围在他母亲身边吵吵嚷嚷的宫廷妇人们。

她在哪里呢，鲁道夫心情复杂。一方面，他想再次见到伊丽莎白，想知道他母亲这几年都经历了什么，想知道这位无法靠近的皇后脸上的骄傲面具是否已经随着时间的流逝破裂了。另一方面，他又害怕重逢。如果时隔多年，他的母亲还是那么的冷酷疏离，遥不可及，如果他仍然承受不了，年轻的王子都不知道到时候该作何反应。

一想到自己还站在她的阴影里，熟悉的恐惧就被再次唤醒，他从未忘记的痛苦，他无力拒绝。

这可不行，一个戏谑的声音在鲁道夫的耳边响起。王子惊讶地转过身来，但是根本就没有人站在他旁边。

该死的！鲁道夫的背上冷汗直流。难道他现在可以听到死神的声音？他与死神的关系对他的影响显然比他以为的更大。不过他也没有那么的担心。鲁道夫的脸上泛起了红晕，试图清空前晚的记忆。

但他失败了。该死的，如果死神知道的话，他脸上肯定会挂着自鸣得意的笑容。

“你？！”

身后响起了一声惊呼，过了片刻年轻的王子才敢相信是谁在喊他。

“母亲？！”

这个在心里早已大声喊过无数次的称呼，终于不再是唇边的喃喃细语了。

在他面前的正是奥匈帝国的伊丽莎白皇后。她在华丽的奶油色晚礼服的衬托下显得异常苗条和苍白，棕色的卷发上散落着漂亮的星星与珍珠。当年她走的时候已不再青春了，但逃离了责任和家庭，让年轻女孩的特征仍然停留在她那双深邃的大眼睛上。尤其是当她像现在一样惊奇地注视着对方时。就好像她对面站的是一个鬼魂。

两人互相凝视了片刻，然后茜茜吐出了第一个音节。

“原谅我，”她一贯的疏离逐渐被惊讶取代了； “我还以为你是……”

她清澈的棕色眼眸看着王子，但下一刻她就震惊了，“鲁道夫？！是吗？！”

年轻人望着那个女人时，苦涩的笑容都扭曲了他的嘴唇，她的影子总是像猛禽的翅膀般笼罩着他的生活。母亲都不认出自己儿子。他在期待什么...

“是。是我。”

他等待着，他希望母亲的脸上能稍微流露出一丝母爱，哪怕只有一点笑意也行。然而，没有。她的脸依旧和油画上的照片一样光滑美丽。

伊丽莎白最后只说了句“你已经长大了”，仿佛她只不过是在卧室里检查她的植物。

“好吧，上一次我们见面时，我十三岁。”鲁道夫轻声说道，不再试图隐藏他语气中的责备。

皇后的眉毛蹙了起来，使她美丽的脸庞变得硬朗起来。 “我在旅行，”她尖锐地回应道， “我很忙。维也纳没有任何东西可以牵绊住我。我需要自由。”

伊丽莎白的话击中了他，但鲁道夫没有退缩。悲痛和无助的愤怒好似地狱中的硫磺味再次在他心中升腾而起。

“没有什么能让你留在维也纳的，对吗？”他重复着她的话，就像是什么恶咒。 “甚至你的家人？和你的孩子？我们再也没有关系了吗？”他的声音很轻也不带什么情绪，但茜茜却在他面前退缩了，仿佛刚才他对着她大喊了一样。

“你怎么敢？！你无权审判我！我还是你的母亲！”茜茜的大声斥责引起了周围的人的关注。

“如果你还自称是我的母亲，那就继续吧！”

鲁道夫自己都不敢相信他刚才说了什么，但是伊丽莎白睁大的眼睛说明他已经大声喊出了自己的真实想法。这位年轻的王子有一瞬间听见了他耳边传来的轻柔笑声，也许还有一句“做得很好”，但这只可能是幻觉。

“你在想什么！”皇后嘶嘶地说，把鲁道夫拉了回来。 “你无权怪我！我是有血有肉的母亲，但我也是这个国家的皇后！比起照顾太弱小的孩子，我有更重要的事情要做！依赖别人只能让你变得脆弱和不独立，这样就永远无法成为一个好的统治者！“伊丽莎白很生气地朝王子走了过去，像发怒的复仇女神一样瞪着他。 “你永远无法理解我是什么，或者我为实现目标所经历的一切！你永远不会像我走得那么远！你根本不知道我与什么力量为伍！”

皇后的每句话都像是一把尖刀狠狠地刺进他不受保护的心脏上。他感到头晕目眩，悲伤和失望都要将他淹没了。几乎没人知道，她就像避免瘟疫一样躲开自己的孩子。也许茜茜是对的。也许他就是太软弱了，胆怯了，无法活出什么意义。但是……那位冷酷的母亲说出的刻薄之语并不总是对的。

鲁道夫低声说道：“不仅是你拥有了不可思议的力量，不仅仅是你，母亲。我也靠近他，很接近。”

王子说完最后一句话就冲出了大厅，他再也忍受不了了，大厅变得拥挤不堪。母亲的话语让他置身绝望的风暴之中，他必须摆脱所有那些好奇的目光和质疑的眼神，在他们彻底摧毁了他之前。

如果王子转过身，他就能看到伊丽莎白的美丽脸庞化作了惊恐的面具。

但是鲁道夫没有力气回头了。他的身体因愤怒和痛苦而崩溃，他的灵魂也更加破碎，他在宫殿的走廊中奔跑着。在眼泪彻底模糊了视线之前，他只跑了一半的路程。

即使王储再回头看一眼，也可能错过跟随他离开宴会厅的身影，那道长长的黑色阴影。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

鲁道夫一回到他的房间，就将门狠狠地甩上了。整个身体都无法控制地颤抖，狂乱而急促的心跳像是鼓声在耳边猛击。泪水遮住了眼帘，房间似乎都在疯狂地旋转着。

各种情绪交杂在一起，理也理不清。母亲带给他的痛苦就像伤疤一样灼烧，他感觉有什么东西在被压抑的绝望和愤怒下逐渐崩溃了。这么多年了，他终于对母亲说出了自己的真实想法，他永远不会忘记茜茜的表情。

但那点微小的胜利还不足以让他摆脱沮丧，绝望的热浪仍吞噬着他。鲁道夫不知道下一步该怎么做，也许从一开始他就犯下了致命的错误，他没经得起那银色刀片的诱惑。房间的门又重新打开，不会再有别人了。

死神那双深邃的眼睛正幽幽地闪着蓝光，像是宇宙中的星星。他的目光似乎能看穿鲁道夫的灵魂。然而，与他所有的期望都相悖，房间里响起了死神的大笑，他笑得前仰后合。

鲁道夫睁大眼睛看着他，他胸口一阵刺痛，在他们之间发生了所有的一切之后，死神看到他如此受伤，就只感到了有趣？ 这个念头让他大受打击。

似乎死神又一次地听到了他的想法，因为他突然停止了大笑，将脸转向了鲁道夫。

“不，小王子。”他听起来很高兴，并用手指抹去了鲁道夫脸颊上的眼泪。王子不由得畏缩了一下，因为那冰凉的触感。

“我不是在嘲笑你。我是在嘲笑她！噢，你看到她的脸了吗？！”死神又笑了起来，过了好一会儿才继续说道： “我从没见过伟大的皇后这么震惊，从来都没有！你做得很好，乖孩子！难得有人能扒下她那张漂亮的面具。太有趣了！”

“你以为这很有趣吗？！我的母亲再一次地告诉我，她对我毫不在意，你却以此为乐？！”鲁道夫愤怒地吼道并且甩开了他的手。

死神叹了口气，仿佛他面前站着的只是个固执的小女孩，而非奥地利的王储。

“我说过，我不是在嘲笑你。我只是笑你的母亲，我的老熟人，原来也有这么强烈的情绪。 而且，您最好考虑清楚，你想赶我走吗？你可没几位朋友。对吗，小王子？”

鲁道夫本想退后，但桌子就抵在他身后，而死神，显然也意识到了这一点，他贴近了王子。鲁道夫内心的愤怒逐渐被另一种难以言喻的感觉取代了。

“不，我认真考虑了下，我不会称自己为朋友。”金发男人的指尖状似无意地划过鲁道夫的胸膛，直到他的喉咙。 “我…还有其他想法…”

“那又是什么？”王子知道他的声音在颤抖，但是他们靠得太近，那略带嘲意的声音让他都无法思考了。死神突然抓住他的手腕并将他压在了冰凉的桌面上，他无处可躲。金发男人的呼吸掠过了他的耳边。

“我想你早已到了知道情人一词的年龄了，我的小王子。”那低沉的嗓音让他毫毛直立。

情人？！鲁道夫战栗着，目光无法从眼前那张美丽的面孔移开，更不用说从他的手掌中挣脱了。有关伊丽莎白的所有想法，以及几分钟前的那场争吵，都被抹去了，就像窗户上的雨滴。

他们唇舌相抵，鲁道夫刚清醒的意识又开始狂乱，破碎。他无意识地用胳膊缠绕着死神的身体，将他拉得更近，他一刻也不愿意打断他们的吻。而死神却还在那里笑。混蛋。

情人。这个词在王子的脑海里回响。

死神的手穿插在他的发间，桌子的边缘开始刺痛他的背部。但没关系，伊丽莎白的话语早已被他遗忘，他的全部注意力都集中在了此时此刻，在这个邪恶，美丽的生物上，他的嘴唇已经闭上了。即使死神只是在玩弄他，嘲笑他，鲁道夫也不会变得更加冷漠。除了眼下，他什么都没有。

“很好，”死神贴着他的嘴唇轻声诱惑，“丢掉你那些琐事。你现在只属于我。”

鲁道夫望着死神。冰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，像一汪深谭，在引诱人们迷失在他的深渊中。“谁说的？”

“你的心，小王子。你那颗跳动的心。”

鲁道夫任由死神冰凉的手指在他的皮肤上轻柔地游走，强烈的欲望与前一天晚上的记忆交织在一起，有太多复杂的感情在内心充斥着。

“你真是个狡猾的怪物，”鲁道夫轻声说着。

“哦，是的，”死神自负地笑了，“但是不要告诉我你不喜欢。”

对于鲁道夫来说太过分了。他贪婪地沉浸于另一个吻。鲁道夫尝到了他舌尖上的血，死神的手探索得更深了，而下一刻他又被推回桌子上，衣服被撕成了碎布丢在了地板上。

鲁道夫抓住死神的肩膀，将他拽向了自己，欲望之火早已燃尽了他的理智。然而，死神却只是逗弄似地用他的牙齿和嘴唇在鲁道夫的脖子上留下了痕迹。“现在你真的被死神打上了烙印。”

“如果你想杀了我，那就继续吧。去他妈的情人！”

他听到了死神的轻笑声。这与第一夜不同，鲁道夫知道会发生什么。他总是会被死神蛊惑。鲁道夫的手被压在了桌子上，死神肆无忌惮地抚摸着他的身体。

夜色仿佛是轻柔的面纱，笼罩着身体交缠着的两人。鲁道夫觉得自己在尖叫，但似乎没人听到他的声音，是他的房间离得太远了吗，还是别的原因。

“你…杀了…我吧…”鲁道夫已经无力反抗了，只能发出破碎的呻吟。

“会有那么一天的，当然。”死神舔弄着他的耳珠低声回应道。

他滚烫的身体和皮肤上的冷汗似乎浇灭了他的恐惧。

鲁道夫逐渐失去了意识，半夜醒来，这位年轻的王子发现自己已经躺回到了皱巴巴的床单上。他蜷缩着，他以为黑暗的房间中只有他一个人。但是，一只手臂搭了上来，柔软的金发缠绕着他的肩膀。“睡吧，我的王子。”熟悉的声音响了起来，这只是他的幻想吧。

鲁道夫闭上了眼睛，他陷入了一个远离噩梦的世界。

这次死神睡在了他的身边。

以情人的身份。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

清晨，柔和的光线洒进了王子的卧室，窗外的鸟儿都还没迎接新的开始。不管这一天是被幸福和阳光照亮，还是被痛苦与鲜血浸透，花园里的麻雀，乌鸦和画眉都只会唱着同样的歌。

奥匈帝国的王储仍像童话中的人物一样躺在那张皱巴巴的丝绸床单上，睡梦中的脸好似孩童般纯真。

无法入眠也没有梦境的死神将自己重新裹进了黑色的斗篷中，令天使都羡慕不已的金发披在他的肩上。

死神的手指轻轻穿过王子的发间。本来他并不想停留那么久。他早该走了，但情人沉睡的模样让他着迷，也许是因为安眠总被称为死神的使者，又或者仅仅是因为他觉得男孩很有趣。死神在侧也能睡得如此香甜，不知是他足够勇敢，还是足够疯狂。

从没有哪个人类像鲁道夫那样吸引他，就好像对他施了什么咒语。即使前路满是荆棘，他也想陪他走下去。

他曾以为茜茜能让他感受到爱，但是他看着她那颗曾经活泼，善感的心一步步地变冷，变硬，那点火苗也随之熄灭了。还有她对待孩子的方式，那个现在依偎在他身旁的孩子。尽管死神无法理解人类的全部情绪，尤其很多在死神看来似乎是多余的，但多年来，他察觉到大多数动物照料幼崽，也比人类对子女的照顾更好。皇后也不例外。

晚宴上，茜茜像是变成了上任皇后的木偶，穿梭在缀满珠宝的华服中，她的笑声是如此的刺耳。多年的孤独和自私可能并没有减损她的美丽，但她的灵魂早已衰败。就像防腐处理能将玫瑰的艳丽保存下来，但气味却永远消失了。

而鲁道夫呢？他的悲痛和忧郁早已刻入了灵魂，有时他渴求死亡，想摆脱一切苦难的欲望会占领高地。但有时，他又会迸发出压倒一切的生存意志，那无法抑制的火焰就在鲁道夫的心中燃烧，抵御着黑暗的侵袭与尘世的终结。他的情感总是那么的复杂，就像生活本身。

多么迷人。

当他的指尖滑过鲁道夫苍白的脸颊时，嘴角不禁勾起了一丝笑意。

作为死神，他很难感知到人类的情感或去干涉凡人的命运，不过这十年，却有了变化。

虽然他不能完全确定为什么，但可以肯定：他再也离不开鲁道夫了。

这个男孩现在属于他了。

哪怕不被允许，他仍得承认，他喜欢王子，非常喜欢。

从迷人的性格到漂亮的皮囊，他的身体与灵魂都在诱惑着他。

真是疯狂的年轻人，能接受死神作为情人。

死神轻轻叹了口气，照进卧室的阳光越来越亮了，将黑色的阴影重新推回了角落。

现在是他继续工作的时候了。

他最后一次弯腰，在熟睡的青年的额头温柔地印上了一吻，并贴近他的耳旁低声呢喃道：“再见，我的小王子。我现在必须走了，但我永远不会离开你。 我们很快就会见面的，到时候……来长长的黑暗阴影中寻找我吧，我的小爱人。”

说完便消失在了黑暗中。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

傍晚时分，城堡披上了一层淡淡的金纱。女仆们抱着果篮，衣服或是皇后从世界各地运来的无数化妆品匆忙地穿梭在走廊上。淑女们漫步在盛开的玫瑰小径，花园里到处都是洒落的阳光与生命。绅士们在樱桃的树荫下说着话，蜜蜂嗡嗡地飞舞在花丛中，那抹红色仿佛是鲜血浇灌而成的。

王子掩在半敞的窗后，失神地望着外面的喧嚣，左手无意识地摸着坐在窗台上的灰白色猫咪。

它是一只无家可归的流浪猫，半年前跳到了他的窗前，那双悲伤的绿眼睛每次都会久久地看着他，直到他放它进去。也不知道什么时候开始他甚至喂起了猫。也许是出于同情，或者是因为内疚，那只快被遗忘的童年故事里的猫。以及，在这个该死的城堡中至少还有一个生命是自愿来找他的。

不过，现在不是了。

因为还有死神。

也许没法称其为生命，但至少关注着自己。

昨夜的记忆突然浮现让他的脸都燥热了起来，他的目光不由地躲开了自己在玻璃上的影子，那仿佛在谴责他的行为。

鲁道夫又伸出手指挠着小猫咪的下巴，惹得它发出阵阵柔软的咕噜声，脑袋直往他的手掌上蹭，年轻的王子不禁扬起了嘴角。我一点儿也不后悔。我不想改变过去两天中所做的任何事情，无论它们对我的未来意味着什么。

他含糊地意识到了自己与死神的游戏有多危险，那美丽而危险的生物带来的变数似乎超出了人类的想象，并且不受任何物质规则的约束，如同大理石和黄金雕刻出的冰冷神像。王子猜不透死神的意图，他也早放弃了去质疑他的真实。即使死神只是把他玩具，即使他将跳动的心脏从胸膛拽出。他早已陷在了死神精心编制的蛛网中，再也挣脱不出来了。

他到底在对我做什么？！年轻的王子不禁打了个寒颤，他的眼睛仍注视着窗户，一只手埋在温暖的皮毛中。

他陷入了沉思，直到敲门声惊醒了他，也吓得猫咪炸起了毛，从窗檐逃走了。如果他早知道是谁敲的门，可能也会跟着猫咪躲起来。

“进来？！”年轻的王子大声喊道，然后门慢慢地打开了。

鲁道夫一见到他的访客就惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他从没设想过伊丽莎白皇后都会出现在这里。

他的母亲穿着一件异常简单的深蓝色连衣裙，头发像往常一样盘着。她的表情很放松，但她锐利的目光却在打量着王子，就好像她是第一次真正注意到他一样。

“晚上好，鲁道夫，”她礼貌地说道，“你介意我进来吗？”

鲁道夫还没从震惊中缓过来，他迟疑了一下才慎重地答道：“不…我不介意。进来吧。”

“谢谢，”不等鲁道夫说什么，伊丽莎白就关上了身后的门，她坐到书桌前的椅子上，将脸转向了儿子。

鲁道夫还没来得及问他母亲为何突然到访，她的声音就响了起来：“我不是因为昨晚的事过来，”她迅速说道：“那件事是很糟糕，但现在不是谈论它的时候。我们不值得为它争吵。”

鲁道夫轻轻地哼了一声。除了伊丽莎白，没有人能够将父母二十年的疏忽描述为无关紧要的事，就好像是不过打碎了一个茶杯。

“如果你不是因为那点琐事过来，那你想跟我谈什么，母亲？”鲁道夫问道，没有试图去掩饰他声音中的讽刺。

但是皇后没有像他预想的那样对此做出什么反应，而是以一种奇怪的表情看着鲁道夫：“你变得与我想象的不同。我以为你更冷硬，更粗鲁，知道吗？像你父亲那样。不过我相信，你更多的地方是像我。你比我想象的还要漂亮。”

鲁道夫惊讶地向伊丽莎白眨了眨眼。母亲说的每句话，都让他愈加困惑了，他听不懂这些近乎友好的话，也听不懂她有什么意图。他当然不会天真地以为她是在赞美他。

“你到访究竟是为了什么呢，母亲？”这位年轻的王子终于问道，试图从伊丽莎白那捉摸不透的表情中找到一丝紧张的痕迹。他并没有成功。

沉默笼罩在他与母亲之间，这种压抑，紧张的沉默让鲁道夫能清晰地听见自己的心跳声。

伊丽莎白突然划破了静寂：“离开他。”

“什么？！”鲁道夫觉得自己像是被打中了脸。

“你知道我在说什么，离他远点”皇后控制着自己的声音，她深深地看着鲁道夫，眼里仿佛有两团火苗，“他很危险。比你在幼稚的青春期能想象出来的要危险得多。离开他，否则他会毁了你。”

年轻的王子难以置信地盯着他的母亲，她仍然以一种奇怪的平静坐在椅子上，说着她并不了解的事情。

“我想，如果你现在离开，那会更好，母亲。”无论她说什么，他都不想听。不管她知道还是不知道，他都不想考虑。在这些年的忽视后，无论她的动机是什么，他都不想听到她母亲说什么了。好像她有权干涉他！

皇后也不打算继续与王子沟通，而是直接站起了身，任由儿子将她带到了门口。

但是在伊丽莎白跨出房门前，她再次转过身，脸上露出了悲悯的笑容。

她轻声说道：“想想我的话吧，他会毁了你的。”

那自以为知悉一切的笑容，就像一个受难的天使降临人间，来警告自大愚蠢的凡人。鲁道夫只觉胸口升腾起一阵怒火，但同时心中也有个微弱的声音在说，伊丽莎白可能是对的。他的身体不由前倾，报复似的重复着她的话。

“也许你是对的，他会毁了我。但是，你知道吗？我不在乎。如果他把手枪抵到我的太阳穴，我很乐意将子弹交给他。因为当没有其他人对我感兴趣时，他在那里。母亲，祝你有美好的一天。”

落锁的那声咔哒重似炮鸣，薄薄的木头如同一堵不可分割的墙， 隔开了皇后与王子。

门的里面，鲁道夫再次困在了内心的风暴中，而门外面的那位母亲，她沉默地走下了过道。 如果此时有人经过，他会注意到晶莹的泪珠从皇后的脸颊滚落，最后变为蕾丝领子上的一小摊水迹。 但是没人在附近，谁也不知道。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

鲁道夫就像一只受到惊吓的猫，在屋内不停地来回疾走，脑海里一遍又一遍地重演着与伊丽莎白的谈话。 昨晚的舞会上他的确暗示了伊丽莎白，但是她对死神的熟悉程度还是出乎了他的意料。伊丽莎白那么多年都对他不管不问，却在拒绝了死神多次后还想插手他俩的关系，这真是她的一贯作风。

他将是你的失败。哈！ 好像她知道她在说什么！

如果不是父亲突然召见他，鲁道夫可能一整天都会想着母亲的离奇来访。

鲁道夫还是兴致缺缺地出发了。

不出所料，内阁会议正是关于愈演愈烈的人民起义。也毫无意外，王子发言不到五分钟，就就被他的父亲赶了出去。

这就是皇帝每次邀请他提供意见的方式。他还不如去对着城堡的墙壁说话。

弗朗茨根本就不想听到他提出的解决方案，尤其是当他试图让父亲明白民众对君主制的厌恶之时。皇帝似乎理解不了民愤日积月累后的危险，依旧坚持着他那过时的君主制理想，拒绝听取任何先进观念。

孤助无力的怒火在鲁道夫的心中燃烧。在这个该死的宫廷中，他从来没有受到任何人的重视，真是太厌倦了，每次与父亲交谈过后，就连呼吸的一瞬都变得疼痛无比。

鲁道夫焦躁不安地冲回房间，砰的一声，将门甩上了。

换做几天前，父亲带来的无助和绝望大概会将他击溃，也许还必须借助刀子或鸦片才能短暂地逃离痛苦。

但今晚不再如此了。

他再也不会继续看着皇帝一步一步地毁了这个国家。眼泪无济于事，他必须做些什么。只是该做什么呢？

鲁道夫鬼使神差地看向了他的书桌，上面放着一个笔筒。突然脸上浮现出一丝笑意，他的内心萌生了一个想法。

这个想法过于大胆，甚至可以说是疯狂，但也许这就是最适合鲁道夫的。他所做的一切还不够愚蠢狂妄吗？

他大步走到了书桌前，扯过纸和笔，开始奋笔疾书。

“小王子，你最近总是探出窗外呢。”

熟悉的笑声将鲁道夫从书信中惊起。

他才发觉，夜色已深，桌上的蜡烛都要燃尽了，窗外只剩一片漆黑。屋内的墨色也愈加浓重，像是一层寒冷的黑雾包裹着他的皮肤。就连家具的阴影都令人生畏，不过鲁道夫知道，那里没有危险。

鲁道夫缓慢地站起了身，瞥了一眼他身后的房间。那黑色最深的地方仿佛已不再属于这个世界。死神双手抱臂，斜倚在窗前，歪着脑袋直勾勾地看着鲁道夫。他的肌肤光洁无暇，金发在黑暗中熠熠发光，就如同刚从地狱重返天界的天使。那震撼人心的美几乎让人无法承受。

鲁道夫半张着嘴，本想说些什么，却什么也说不出来。他意识到自己看起来肯定就像一个惊讶到失语的孩子，而死神不加掩饰的笑容也证实了他的怀疑。那红唇勾勒的弧度都像是精心设计过的。

金发男人漫步到王子的身后，好奇地翻看着桌子上的书信，他的突然靠近让鲁道夫一阵战栗。

“那么……朱利叶斯·费利克斯。真是有趣呢，我很确信你的名字是叫鲁道夫。

“放下它”，王子挣脱了他的禁锢。 “没人知道我在这里做什么。”

“哦，我知道。”死神被逗乐了，他靠在桌子上，眼里满是戏谑，“你终于要自己掌握命运了吗？不得不说，我的小王子，你采取行动的速度比我预计的要快。是受到了我的良好影响吗？”

王子只是扯出了一抹苦涩的微笑，“我不能再犹豫了。民众那么爱戴他们的皇后，而父亲对匈牙利的态度根本行不通。他只会将帝国拽下深渊。必须有人站出来扭转时局。继续束手旁观只会把我逼疯。人民有权知道真相。”

鲁道夫以为等待着他的会是死神的戏弄，但是当他抬起头来，却发现他的眼里没有熟悉的嘲意，只有罕见的深沉。也许死神察觉到了他有所隐瞒。甚至，他还看到了什么无法理解的东西。

“没有什么比知道灾难会如何降临，却又无力阻止更糟糕的。”死神的声音轻得就像是在自言自语。

鲁道夫低声说道：“我再也忍受不了了。”

“你还是长大了。就算我不关心人类的家庭纷争，也清楚反抗父亲需要多少勇气。更何况他还是国王。鲁道夫皇帝，你将与时代对抗。”那灼灼的目光像是点燃了一把火，一直烧到王子的灵魂深处。

他总是那么容易迷失在死神的蓝色眼眸中。

“明天……明天我会把这些信件送到报社，”鲁道夫停顿了下，试图让自己显得自信些，“它们应该能让人们警醒了。也许，还能让父亲幡然醒悟，在我们堕落深渊前。”

“也许不是所有，”死神的声音听起来有些奇怪。鲁道夫觉得，金发男人显然比他承认的要了解得多。不过，毕竟，他是死神。

冰凉的手指突然捏住了鲁道夫的下巴，他还来不及退缩，死神就已经罩住了他，那张美到不真实的脸庞就像黑暗之神的面具，即使世上没有哪个神明的笑容是这么邪肆。

“所以，我的小王子，”金发男人在他耳边轻声诱惑道，“如果你打算明天才把那些谴责性的小作品传播出去，你今晚就没有别的安排了，对吧？”

一切没能说出口的抗议都消散在了他们紧贴的唇齿间。

这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章我怎么翻都感觉有点奇怪，有的对话是阴霾里的歌词，被我翻得各种违和orz有机会再改吧，现在好像就是没那个语感。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

夕阳的最后一缕余晖透过窗户照进了房间。这时的城堡已是一片寂静，几乎没什么仆人还匆忙地穿梭在漫长的过道中。

近日阴雨连绵，乌云迫近，映得走廊愈加昏黑，像是命运的征兆。甚至花园里的鸟儿也变得安静了，徘徊在城堡阴影处的凉风已经枯竭了。不管是疲惫的女仆还是窗台上的猫咪，似乎都被蛇发女妖的眼睛摄住了心魂，静静地聆听着冰冷的石墙与破碎的心之间的故事。

急促而坚定的脚步声，如远处的隆隆雷声，裹挟着绝望敲打在冰冷的大理石上，回荡之处，周遭的窃窃私语都被按下了暂停。窗帘在命运的指引下朝着某个方向飘动。

奥匈帝国的王储鲁道夫疾走着，他比以往任何时候都更加绝望。

自从王储第一次以朱利叶斯·费利克斯的身份用手中的笔反抗父亲，已经过去三个月了。在这振奋而又危险的三个月中，他不仅充分意识到了自己与父亲的敌对，也是长久以来第一次感到希望。受过教育的人们比他设想的更加了解书信中所传达的信息。这段美好而艰难的时光不禁使他产生了幻想：他的文字能真正地改变什么。人民听完朱利叶斯·费利克斯的演讲，他先进的革命思想迟早不仅会传到人们的耳朵里，更会烙在他们的心上。这就是他梦寐以求的事情。

但是，就在鲁道夫的人生第一次有上升趋势的时候，命运的捉弄消除了他所有来之不易的目标，仿佛是遵从猜忌的上帝的指引。皇帝听说人民再度动荡的消息太快了。就像朱利叶斯·费利克斯的名字一样，他似乎已经成为了抵抗的象征。

皇帝起初并不知道是谁躲在了反叛者的化名之后，他那软弱无能的儿子大概是他猜测名单里的最后一个对象。

这位年轻的王子也许能化险为夷，但命运并没有让他轻易摆脱困境，它自有注定的轨迹。

到处都是皇帝的眼睛和耳朵。

当然，皇帝还没有证据表明儿子向匈牙利的朋友泄露了信息，但是父亲的眼神却让他知道判决书已经悬在了他的头顶。

恐惧，愤怒和绝望伴随着每一次心跳冲击着王子的血管，他加快了自己的步伐。

距离那场可怕的谈话结束还不到半小时。皇帝最后还是像往常一样将他赶出了房间，但这一次，统治者的眼中没有嘲讽与轻视，只有骇人的愤怒。

鲁道夫确信，如果自己不是他的儿子和王位继承人，皇帝早就亲自对他动手了。

在谈话结束的十分钟后，他的脑子里一片空白，只能感到眼泪的落下，握紧的拳头克制不住地颤抖。

鲁道夫站在砸碎的窗户前，血淋淋的手半举着。真奇怪，他什么都没感觉到。什么都没有，除了近年来盘踞在他内心深处，熟悉的，压倒一切的绝望空虚。

但是，在冰冷的血液最终将他拖入深渊之前，他有了一个绝望的主意，也许能让他在废墟中支撑下去的一线希望。

有人可以帮助他。

伊丽莎白。

如果皇帝还有重视的人，那人一定是他的妻子。当然，他可能还是会对鲁道夫感到生气，但是他没有证据。如果伊丽莎白向皇帝请求宽恕，她的愿望肯定不会被拒绝。如果她愿意为他担保，他一定不会再对鲁道夫产生怀疑。

年轻的王子屏住了呼吸，缓缓将目光从饱受折磨的手上移开。他必须全力以赴，紧紧抓住那黑暗中闪现的微小希望，找到那座灯塔。在失血而亡前，他必须得到母亲的帮助，才能将他几近破碎的生命从死亡的尖峰上解救下来。她只需要帮助他。鲁道夫不敢想象他父亲如果得到某些犯罪证据后会对他做什么。那都只是时间问题。伊丽莎白是他最后的希望。

年轻的王子起初还恍恍惚惚，就像木偶一样缓慢地移动。渐渐地，他越走越快，最后鲁道夫在城堡的走廊里奔跑了起来，仿佛胸口的心脏被音乐盒的金属发条代替了，寒冷而坚硬，没有真正的活力。

王子匆忙奔跑时，城堡周围的环境都变得模糊不清，只有他耳边血液的脉动和大理石上的脚步还能渗透到他的意识中，就像一首怪诞乐曲不变的惊悚节奏。

他记不清已经过去了多久，但此时鲁道夫已经站在了母亲的门前。

他的呼吸十分急促，流血的手仍像身体的其余部分一样麻木。

城堡的走廊几乎看不见光，鲁道夫身边的阴影似乎转过了身，仿佛他们拥有了生命。

如果过道的阴影有手，他们会把它们伸向王子，以抚慰他的头发。如果黑暗有眼睛，那将为在命运的边缘无法动弹的青年而哭泣；如果他们拥有善感的心，它将会流血，当所有的绝望吞噬了青年的灵魂。

但是，夜晚的阴影和他们的职责一样是寂静的。

鲁道夫举起干净的手，敲了三下木门。声音在城堡里回荡着，就像是敲响了地狱的大门。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“这么晚了还有谁要见我？”

伊丽莎白的声音透过木门有些失真。

呆愣在门口的鲁道夫，过了片刻才回过神来。

“我是，你的儿子，”他艰难地说出来那个答案，“鲁道夫。”上帝啊，他听起来就像是濒死之鸟最后的挣扎吗？

“鲁道夫？你现在来这里做什么？”伊丽莎白的语气中带着一丝不悦。她并没有打开门，但是她的声音更加清楚了，也许她正站在白金色木门的另一侧。

王子感到心脏在下坠，但头却异常轻盈。他的手仍在流血，尽管他没有感到疼痛。平时，他也许还会担忧，但此时，伊丽莎白拒绝与他说话的恐惧填满了他的内心。

“拜托，”鲁道夫喊道，试图控制他颤抖的嗓音，“妈妈，拜托！开开门。”

过了一会儿，什么都没发生，他担心伊丽莎白会无视他。但随后响起了一声轻轻的喀哒，门还是无声无息地打开了。也许鲁道夫声音中的某种东西唤醒了伊丽莎白那颗冰冷的心，她想起了自己还是一位母亲。

伊丽莎白站在了门口。她穿着一件白色的睡袍，上面缀着珍珠，以金色绣线滚边。仅这点小小的装饰，就比得上农户们一生所能创造出的所有价值。她的棕色卷发优雅地盘在头顶，她的眼睛闪烁着，似是钻石星花，不过却是怀疑的光芒。

“鲁道夫，这么晚来我这里有什么事吗？你…？”她突然停下了脚步，视线注视着儿子的手； “是血吗？”

鲁道夫微弱地点了点头。这大概是他生命中的第一次，他的母亲在认真地看着他。他们谁都没有说话。最终还是皇后先移开了她的目光。无论她在王子的眼中看到了什么，她似乎都不喜欢它。

“如果有必要，那就进来吧。但不要把血滴到地毯上。这是印度带回的。”她的语调奇怪而又冰冷。

伊丽莎白说完便从容地走向了一旁，鲁道夫忐忑不安地跟了进去。

仆人早已离开了，看样子皇后正准备就寝。

富丽堂皇的房间仅点着几根细长的蜡烛，昏暗的烛火苍白而阴森。皇后优雅地坐在桌前的椅子上，向鲁道夫挥手示意，鲁道夫心中的恐惧几乎令他失声。

不过，他必须开口。

这也许会是他一生中最重要的对话。如果他把他的处境和缘由告诉了母亲，她一定会帮助他的。他根本不敢设想另一种结局。

于是鲁道夫坐到了伊丽莎白对面，开始了他的倾诉。

那些话语从他受伤的心灵深处喷涌而出，淌过他的嘴唇，只留下一丝苦味。他什么也没有向皇后隐瞒。

伊丽莎白第一次听得那么专注，但是她的表情却没有丝毫变化。

王子结束了讲话，但她仍然保持沉默。她幽深的眼睛凝望着他的脸，但她似乎并不在看他。而是透过他看着一个扭曲的另一个自己，就像她可能一生都在看着整个世界的扭曲变体一样。

“你为什么要告诉我这一切？”她终于开口了，“你不应该告诉我。我不该知道这些。你期望我做什么？”

她冷淡的语气让绝望的铁链再一次缠住他的心脏。然而，他现在在这里，就没有回头路了。没有母亲的帮助，一切都会完蛋。

“我只求你一件事。”他的声音开始颤抖 “就这一次！母亲，请你在皇帝面前为我说话！如果你要他宽恕我，他一定会听你的，他愿意为了你做任何事情。你知道我为什么要那样做，不是吗？你为匈牙利的独立而斗争很久了，所以，请为了我求一次情，以后我再也不会成为你的负担，我向你发誓。”

最后的话不过是昏暗房间里的窃窃私语。但他的气息却让烛火跳动，追逐着墙上的影子。突然空气变得很冷，就像某个地方的窗户被打开了。

伊丽莎白那双冰冷的棕色眼睛仍注视着她的儿子。

“我告诉过你他会毁了你。”她的声音就像鬼魂般幽远低沉。

“什么？！”

“我曾经告诉过你，他会成为你的厄运。”她的声音依旧没有什么情感起伏，就像木偶，如果它能说话。

“什么……那是什么意思？！”鲁道夫的语气更加激烈了，这是他设想过的最后一个可能。

“这都是他的错。”伊丽莎白轻声呢喃道，好像在自言自语，“他让一切开始。这也是你的错，你盲目到与他为伍。”

“难道你就想对我说这些？！”愤怒和失望地击中了王子，他激动地跳了起来。他感到头晕目眩，而他的手仍没有停止流血，“这意味着，你不想帮我？”

伊丽莎白现在也站了起来，她的眼里突然迸发出怒火。她僵直地站在儿子面前，就像是一尊愤怒女神的雕像，怒气蔓延到了她冷硬的面颊上。 “你不该把你的不幸转移给我！”她生气地嘶嘶道，“我不会让你给我的！我为什么要帮助你？弗朗兹绝对不会为我做出让步！你的要求会让我失去自由，这是我生命中最宝贵的东西！我的答案是不！你该担负起罪责，你该自己去寻找出路！”

话音落下，鲁道夫一言不发。几秒钟过去了，他才真正意识到伊丽莎白话里的全部内容，绝望的浪潮将他淹没。当然，这些年来，他的母亲一直像幽灵般冰冷而遥远，但是鲁道夫从来没有想过，她会在这种情况下将他推开。她的几句话也许就能拯救他，但伊丽莎白已经做出了选择。她的自由高于孩子。在时间的宝座上，没有生物站在她身旁。

母亲的话粉碎了王子灵魂中的某些东西，那点微小的东西曾战胜过他一生的所有磨难。但现在不重要了，现在一切都不重要了。

“那么…你要抛弃我了…？”

几个字就像是舌尖上的毒药，他不再去听她说了什么，忽明忽暗的烛光似乎吸收了每个音节，他什么也听不见了。

伊丽莎白没有回答。她已经转过身去了，当她再次转身时，门已敞开，她的儿子也走了。走廊里只剩急促，绝望的脚步，地板上只有几滴红宝石般的鲜血证明鲁道夫曾来过这里。

“你会后悔的，美丽的皇后陛下。”

皇后大吃一惊，但她不需要看，就知道谁从窗旁的阴影中出现了。

他走向了伊丽莎白，死神还是一如既往的冰冷而美丽，然而他的脸却比以往更为阴郁。

当死神在她面前站着，强硬地抬起了伊丽莎白的下巴，她凝固的脸上第一次掠过了怀疑。

“我曾经爱过的那个人类怎么了？”死神的低语中也许有悲伤，也许是愤怒，“最，亲爱的皇后，那可能是你一生中最大的错误。我向你保证，我不会让你忘记这刻。你的恶意将永远伴随着你，直到你将它们带入坟墓！”

死神冷笑了一声，最后只投以憎恶的一瞥便消失了。

皇后颤栗着，这是她人生中第一次问自己，自由是否可以有边界，如果有，又该以谁为代价。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

破镜难圆，谁都知道。当然，碎片可以一片一片地捡起，并在无限的时间和耐心下将它们恢复原状。但是，再也不会是曾经的那面镜子了。镜子中的你也永远只是过去自我的扭曲，破碎的赝品。

放下那些碎片，让时间的沙子将其埋没，岂不是更好，甚至更仁慈？

鲁道夫站在窗前，望着没有星子的夜空，那里什么都没有。

他也不知道自己是如何来到了熟悉的狩猎小屋，他只记得在伊丽莎白的谈话之后，他一秒钟都忍受不了了。他麻木地纵马飞奔着，与吞噬他的黑暗相比，这里的夜色反而更加明亮。绝望与断念是黑暗中的指引，他的大脑一片空白，注意不到任何危险。最终他来到了道路的尽头，也是他的终点，梅耶林。

很少有人类能感受到痛苦一旦超过了忍受的极限是有多么恐怖。生命被创造出来仿佛就是为了抵御命运的击打，需要攥紧灵魂深处的那一星生命的火花。每个人都有痛苦的阈值，而鲁道夫早已到达了。

他本应对瞬间就把自己的生活撕成血腥废墟的事物感到绝望或恐惧，然而，他只感到无尽的空虚与冷漠。好像鲁道夫的灵魂已经放弃了凡人的肉体，只剩下一具冰冷的空壳。

一切都太晚了。他已无路可逃。

他的镜子破裂了。在母亲的拒绝之后，一切继续下去的可能性在他的指间如沙子般滑落。

游戏结束了。

梅耶林的钟声敲响了十二点。

手枪放在旁边的桌子上，离他不远。

鲁道夫机械地伸了过去，但在拳头握紧冰凉的枪托之前，温度突然开始下降。几秒钟后，房间变得非常寒冷，蛰伏的黑色阴影也扩张了起来，好像他们想最后一次用笨拙的手抚慰受伤的青年。

纤长的手指贴紧了鲁道夫的肩膀，即使他在发抖，他还是缓慢地握住了手枪，转向了他的访客。

王子从未见过像今夜这般迷人的死神。深色的衣物包裹着他修长的身体，金色的长发勾勒出苍白而美丽的脸庞，就像流动的星火。那双忧郁的蓝色眼睛却令鲁道夫感到恐惧。

王子感到一阵疲惫，他的手微微颤抖着。

死神就在这里。

在这最黑暗的时刻来到了他的身边。直到死神轻轻擦拭他脸上的泪水时，鲁道夫才发觉自己在哭泣。

“小王子。”死神没有试图掩饰他的怜悯。 “你呼唤了我。”

“你来了。”

“我当然会出现。哪个世界中的死神会不信守诺言呢？”

鲁道夫的嘴里发出了绝望的笑声，近乎癫狂。无论世界发生了什么，无论宇宙多么不可靠，死亡都是永恒的永恒。

他的眼泪仍在流淌，但死神并没有继续为他抹去，而是向前迈了一步，将青年拉到了怀里。鲁道夫的头靠在他的肩膀上，死神的手穿过他的发间，好像他是一个悲伤的孩子。

“还好吗，我的小王子。我在这里。”

鲁道夫在他的怀里颤抖。感谢他的触碰，他从来没有像现在这样高兴过另一个生物的存在。在他的末日，在沉没巨轮的甲板上，死神的怀抱是他在现实世界所拥有的一切。

直到他的眼泪流尽，他的身体不再发抖，鲁道夫才离开了那令人安慰的臂弯。

“谢谢。”王子轻声说道。

死神理解。当然，他一直都能。

然而，鲁道夫从未像见过如此阴郁的死神。冰蓝的眼中各种情绪杂糅着，从愤怒到惊愕再到…悲伤。

“我亲爱的小王子，我想说，你不必那样，你不会让这种事情发生的对吗？”

鲁道夫露出了最悲伤的笑容：“你知道答案，不是吗？世上哪有我的容身之处，我也没有力量继续前行。我承受不了，这一切还有出路吗？”

死神慢慢摇了摇头。 “不，很早就注定了，你的时代会来临。”

鲁道夫点点头，好像他明白了。内心的恐惧已经退却。他的生活就像沙漠中的水。如果还有其他人能继续拯救这个国家就好了，他的时代已经结束了。就像沙漏已被打碎。

正当鲁道夫再次想伸手去拿桌上的手枪，死神突然用力地握住了他的手指，王子惊讶地停下来，转身相对。

金发男人放开了他，但只是为了脱去深色的手套，然后就再次抓住了青年的手。

“就要结束了，鲁道夫，奥匈帝国的王储。”死神低沉地说道，仿佛在宣判命运，“我的小王子，在你倒进我的怀里之前，让我再感受一次你温暖的皮肤和炙热的心跳。与我共赴最后一支死亡之舞吧。”

鲁道夫被带到了房间的中央，不知从哪里响起了微弱的音符。那是华尔兹的变奏，诡异却华丽。当死神搂着他旋转时，王子也注意不到那旋律。在生命的最后一刻，只有死神，这种迷人而冰冷的存在将他抱在怀里，带他走向永恒。他将自己的心献予这位冷酷的神灵般的生物。不久自己的生命和灵魂也将全部交给他。他怎会不曾幻想过死亡，那是他所有欲望的天使化身。

金发男人温柔地引导着濒死的青年的舞步，他的双眼没有离开过对方的脸，哪怕是一秒，就好像他想记住所有的细节。

鲁道夫不知道他们跳了多久，也许是几分钟，又可能是整夜。他只知道缓慢的节奏在他的心中带来了奇怪的平静。人们一旦接受了无法避免的安排，就再也无法反抗了。

还未破晓，华尔兹最后的音符就消失了，鲁道夫发现自己再次被死神引到了中央。冰蓝色的眼睛裹挟着所有的烈焰刺入了他，同时，死神的手慢慢地，温柔地滑过了他的侧臂直至肩膀。

“我知道我应该害怕这种痛苦，但我没有，我什么也感觉不到了。现在的我只需要自由。”

“不会痛的。不会有任何感觉，”死神温柔地安抚着，“我告诉过你，你是我的，小王子。现在我会把你带到属于我的王国。”

金发男人慢慢包裹住鲁道夫紧握着武器的手指。他好像全身都被抽走了力气，如同失去提线的木偶，躺在了死神的怀抱中。

“我爱你。”

那一刻，他不再后悔。

鲁道夫的心跳得很快，死神握着他的手，把枪对准了他的太阳穴。

他闭上了眼睛。金黄色的头发，天使般的脸庞和忧郁的神情是他最后的所见。

死神用力地吻住了他。里面有饱含着情感，梦想和千言万语，就像对遥远生活的记忆。年轻的王子热烈地回应着，将自己的热爱与愤怒都投入了色彩的漩涡中。

如果命运拥有一颗感性的心，它就会为自己的必然而哭泣。


	14. Chapter 14

尾声

她矗立在修道院前的广场上仿佛有半个世纪之久。

严冬冷雨，她仅披着简单的黑色长袍，美丽的脸上覆着一层面纱。

那里安息着她的家人，但她无法越过那道门槛，仿佛被看不见的力量驱逐在外。

伊丽莎白失魂落魄地停在墙外，似是守护的石像，亦或是从前自我的影子。

“鲁道夫…为什么？”

她的疑问无人听见，最后只能归于虚空。风雨给不了答案，无情之物又怎会有答案？

伊丽莎白的脸埋在手中。若有谁不了解她的绝情，都会以为她在哭泣。

“你为什么要……”

“你知道答案，”穿墙的风声呼啸着，“你何必去问原因，美丽的皇后。看看镜中的那张脸，不正是你要的答案。”

对于他的控诉，曾经的伊丽莎白也许会感到震惊，会愤怒反驳。但现在的她只是默然接受。

皇后单薄的身子几不可查地有些颤抖，她的人生从未有过后悔。她从未有过这样的感受，直到今天。

她慢慢转向墙边的阴影，心间有千言万语，最后却只化作了唇边的一句疑问：“他…和你在一起吗？”

阴影依旧沉默，皇后怀疑，她得不到任何答案。

那声音终于再次响起，四处回荡，仿佛能撼动世界：“当然。世人总是太过盲目，看不清真正所爱。只有将他从你手中夺走时，才会流下痛苦的眼泪。没有人能够回溯时光，人类唯一能做的不过是抬起头颅。你的儿子做到了，伊丽莎白。是啊，王储鲁道夫与我同在，无论这个世界的命运会带来什么，他将与我同在。在永恒的亡者国度，他属于我。”

他的话语消散在了寒风中，轻柔的笑声弥漫开来，仿佛是一场遥远的舞蹈。晶莹的泪水在黑色的面纱下静静滑落。

一切都朝着它注定的轨道向前。


End file.
